A screen section is interposed between a grass-catcher cover and the grass-catcher bag in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 709,871, filed July 29, 1976, entitled "Attachment for Collecting Mower Discharge in a Plurality of Bags", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,368 The grass catcher shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,277 has a screened cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,631 shows a cover with a depending perforated screen disposed above a pair of containers supported at the back of a riding mower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,401 shows a grass catcher mounted on the rear of the riding mower wherein an annular brush is utilized between the bag and the cover for directing clippings into the bag and for permitting escape of air.